


The Rise of the Emperor

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, But I only think the Somnophilia tags and mpeg make it into this fic, Capture, Cock Cage, Collars, Cuffs, Forced Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Palpatine is horrible, Slavery, Somnophilia, Sub Obi-Wan, SubObi Week, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobo, Top Palpatine, bottom obi-wan, hidden bedroom because of course he would, nonconsensual drugging, we really should do something about him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Palpatine decides to secure his legacy with the "help" of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Because of course he would.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine
Comments: 11
Kudos: 142
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	The Rise of the Emperor

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into sub obi week. Technically only two of the prompts have made it into this fic. and i didn't concentrate much on Obi-Wan. I love all the fic that's being written to so give the rest a go as well.   
> Thank you for reading this.

It wasn’t often that Palpatine called Kenobi to his offices. Yet, he did so every once in a while to get a full update of the war efforts; a war of which he controlled both sides. No one would win it except for him in the end. 

But he was tired of this particular Jedi Master getting in his way; he had planned to just off the man whenever he got the chance. But, then he found out something rather interesting. 

Stewjoni could have children, no matter what gender they were; and that led to visions at night that Palpatine couldn’t quite control. The idea took ground and grew until he had to have Kenobi on his knees before him and round with children. 

Children that would serve the Empire and to make his legacy a thing that no one could deny. 

And so, on the eve of his Empire rising from the ashes of the dead Republic. Palpatine had Obi-Wan report to his office. There tea was waiting and the Jedi Master - as guarded as he was - didn’t deny the cup of tea and drank it. 

“What…?” he tried to speak but his words slurred together. “Didyou…?” 

“Just a simple sleeping draught, my pet.” Palpatine grinned as the Jedi suddenly fell unconscious in the office chair. Palpatine easily lifted the man with the dark side of the Force and floated him through the offices and to a back room hidden by a moving wall; there was a king sized bed in the middle of the room. Dressed in black and cherry red bedding. 

The room was barren despite the bed and before he put Obi-Wan down, Palpatine stripped him of his Jedi acourments. Naked, he was laid in the middle of the silks. 

Black chains imbibed in the dark side slithered from the four corners of the bed and each took a limb; stretching him out and keeping him down. 

Palpatine slithered out of his robes as the wall began to close and change shut, locking. Only he could make the wall move - again - with the use of the dark side. From his black robes Palpatine took out a silk bag he’d been holding onto during the meeting. 

He took out the jewelry he had specially made for Kenobi. The golden pieces glinted in the soft light from the amber infused lights in the wall. He put metal cuffs with his dark side spell on the ankles first; caressing the skin as he did so. 

He crawled onto the bed and took Kenobi’s flacid penis hostage next with an exquisitely made cock ring. The cold rings held him tight, and the balls away and down from his body. It wouldn’t be impossible to get hard with this hardware on. 

Palpatine patted the cock as he moved on. He tweaked the nipples when he came to it. But bypassed those to place the choker on the Jedi lying beneath him. The choker would make certain that this Jedi wouldn’t be a problem. It clicked shut and glowed for a moment as the dark side spell became active. The keyhole was erased from the metal. 

It would take someone very powerful in the Force to remove it, and Palpatine knew he would never do so. 

With the bonds in place. Palpatine decided that it was never too early to celebrate. His hands dragged down Kenobi’s sides. Tickling and exploring as he climbed between spread legs. 

The bound cock lay to the side, entirely at his mercy, and Kenobi’s cunt awaited him. Palpatine smacked it a few times with his hand. He’d have to punish Kenobi for losing the war, but that would come later. Once Order 66 came about, there wouldn’t be a war to worry about at all. 

He grinned, his cock was half hard. He continued to pet Kenobi’s labia all the while pulling on his cock, until he was hard. Without preamble, he inserted himself into the folds and the tight vgina behind it. 

Palpatine hoped he was the man’s first as he pistoned in and out; he didn’t care that their first time was like this. He much preferred it to the man’s mouth. But, he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to get Kenobi to the point of begging. 

Palpatine took his time, every time he was about to cum he stopped and waited for the urge to dissipate until starting his rut all over again. 

Eventually the drug he used wore off and the body beneath him jerked in time to his movements. A groan slowly resonated from Kenobi but he wasn’t quite awake enough to figure out what was happening. 

His own dick, while flacid, leaked pre-cum down his bound leg to drip onto the silk bedding beneath him. 

Palpatine didn’t stop. Not even when Kenobi awoke enough to figure out what was going on. Nor did he stop through the Jedi’s threats. He fucked the man until all he heard was moans and cries as he took his own pleasure. 

Only cumming when Kenobi was too out of it for words to come out of that pretty mouth of his. Palpatine patted Kenobi’s stomach. He was still hard and by using the dark side to bolster himself, he didn’t let his new pet get any rest in. He was going to get a few babies out of him one way or the other and so he needed to make sure his cum took. 

Weaving the dark side into the cunt and ovaries was easier; making a few eggs come down to be caressed with his seed is child’s play. Any dark lord could do that. 

Obi-Wan groaned at the feeling. He couldn’t use the Force but he could feel everything Palpatine did to him. 

“There, you’re going to have my children, and I will have a very powerful family, the galaxy won’t know where to turn and in the end. My legacy will reign supreme.” 

Obi-Wan groaned. Then Palpatine’s fat cock was back in him and he knew that by the end of the day, he’d be pregnant. 

Palpatine grinned down at him. He had won. Finally. All of his aspirations were about to come true. And he had done what no other Sith Lord could do. 

He’d brought the galaxy to its knees, the Jedi couldn’t even fight against it; and he had one as his own incubator. Life couldn’t be better. It was perfect right in this moment, as he tucked his dick down and into the perfect body beneath him. It’d soon swarm with life, life that he could mold to his own purposes. 

Yes, his children would be loyal to him, and would do whatever he asked of them. The future they held would be dark with battles and blood. But they would prevail. And his hold on the galaxy would never end. 

Never. 

Later the Empire rose even as Obi-Wan lay on the bed and watched the shadows of his room. Unable to save his fellow Jedi as he felt their deaths in the Force. 

END

  
  



End file.
